Arkham Knight vs Blake Belladonna
October 30, 20XX Vale Docks 9:00 PM Operation: Black Knights Arkham Knight and his men are talking to some White Fang members, including Roman Torchwick. Knight: What do you mean you can't give us Atlesian Paladins? Roman: Like I said, we can't just give you those things. We don't even know if we should trust you. Somewhere near the docks, Blake is spying on the two criminal groups. As the groups continue their conversation, suddenly, a group of Atlas soldiers drop in and surround the criminals. The result turns into a gun fight, where Arkham Knight's soldiers and White Fang members all go through a shoot out with the Atlas Military. Arkham Knight is seen running away from the scene. However, he is stopped when Blake drops in front of him. Blake: Surrender! Knight: Out of my way kid. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't kill you. Arkham Knight takes out his dual machine guns while Blake takes out her swords. Blake: Don't underestimate me. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! (Say Goodbye to Batman) Blake makes the first move as she jumps at Arkham Knight and does a string of combos and manages to knock him into a crate. 50 seconds Arkham Knight recovers just in time to dodge Blake's next attack. Once he dodged, he uses a combo of kicks, punches and gun-slinging that manages to knock back Blake. Blake then combines back her swords into a single one and she puts in a Dust round. 40 seconds Arkham Knight does a roundhouse kick at Blake but Blake dodges and leaves behind an explosive shadow, which explodes right in front of Arkham Knight. When the explosion sends the Knight upward, Blake jumps at him and does an air combo, ending it by kicking down Arkham Knight back on the floor. 30 seconds When Blake tries to stab Arkham Knight, he rolled to his side to dodge and catches Blake off guard, punching and kicking her multiple times and throwing her towards a Humvee. Arkham Knight then takes out a grenade and throws it at Blake. Blake sees the grenade landing and she immediately dodges, the grenade exploding behind her. 20 seconds Blake then attacks Arkham Knight by slashing him from all sides by using a combo of sword slashes and shadows. When Arkham Knight is on a knee, Blake attempts to finish him off. 10 seconds But, Arkham Knight stops her by dodging at the last moment and he unleashes a string of combos. When he knocks her back to a bunch of barrels, he combines both his guns and turns it into a sniper rifle. He then fires at the barrels, causing them to explode, sending Blake flying, hurt. K.O. Blake lands in front of Arkham Knight, passed out. Knight: I told you to stay out of my way! He's about to leave until Roman, inside an Atlesian Paladin, arrives in the scene. Roman: Sorry, Knight! The deals over! Knight: Roman! You traitorous bastard! Roman!Paladin kicks away Arkham Knight into a pile of debris. When he looks up, he sees Roman!Paladin about to step on the unconscious Blake. Arkham Knight jumps in just in time to grab Blake and save her from the stomp of the machine. Arkham Knight then throws smoke grenades at the enemy and manages to cover his sight. The Paladin now activates it's laser pointers to locate Knight and Blake. Arkham Knight and Blake are hiding behind some boxes. Arkham Knight tries waking up Blake by shaking her gently. Knight: Kid, wake up! Need a little help here! Blake wakes up and sees that Arkham Knight is holding her gently, causing her to blush. Blake: Hey! Get off me! Arkham Knight then let's go off Blake and Blake gets dropped on the floor, causing an audible "Ooof!" from Blake. Knight: That Roman guy betrayed me. I'm gonna need some help taking him down. Blake: Roman, huh? I have a score to settle with him, too. Knight: You in? Blake nods. As the Paladin keeps searching, Arkham Knight shows up and shoots multiple machine gun fire at it, causing the machine to turn at him and fire it's laser cannons. Arkham Knight dodges and Blake comes in and uses Dust slashes to cut both the arms of the machine. She then uses more Dust slashes to cut the feet off. Now that his machine is immobile, Roman ejects out of the machine and attempts to run, but Arkham Knight, with his sniper rifle, fires at Roman's head, killing him. K.O. Blake: I didn't think it would come to this...But even though you helped, you're coming with me. Blake turned to see that Arkham Knight is gone. Blake: Huh? Blake kept looking around but her frenemy is gone. This melee's winner is... Arkham Knight Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees